Protect me from what I want
by LaufeyJune
Summary: BELLDOM On aurait du lui dire, lui dire que les sentiments ça te prend à la gorge et ça te lache plus. On aurait du prévenir Dom qu'une fois qu'il tomberait amoureux c'était fini, après on est dans la merde. Il voudrait, une nouvelle fois plonger son regard dans celui aux couleurs azurs de son premier amour.


_Bonjour, bonjour !  
Je viens vous poster ma toute première OS Belldom. Ca faisait un bout de temps que je voulais me lancer dans ce couple alors voilou :3 Je vous laisse découvrir cette petite histoire un peu triste mais belle, enfait je l'espère._

- Je propose d'écouter deux titres en même temps que votre lecture. Il s'agit de protect me from what I want et de Special Needs de Placebo. Elles m'ont énormément inspirées, peut-être qu'elles vous plairont :)

Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Protect me from what I want**

« Par les liens sacrés du mariage je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Matthew, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Ses lèvres se posent sur un sourire rayonnant. Une huée se lève en même temps que la famille et les amis dernièrement assis sur les sièges blancs. Les pétales de roses volent ainsi que les pants de la robe blanche. La mère pleure et le père serre la main de son fils on peut percevoir un discret « Bien joué mon fils ». Mais seul l'intéressé l'entend vraiment son sourire s'agrandit encore (si c'est possible). Tout est brouillé autour, les mariés sont accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils ne le diront pas mais leur vision est floue devant ce joyeux bordel. Des accolades, des baisers, des cris. Tout a explosé au moment où le maire a laissé tomber son discours beaucoup trop long et a ordonné aux deux tourtereaux de mélanger leurs salives. Matthew lève la tête, il semble chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose mais il est vite déconcentré par son bonheur et par les mots doux de sa toute nouvelle femme. Personne ne saura qui était cette personne recherchée - peut-être regrettée - pendant ces quelques secondes. Personne à part celui qui se cache pas très loin de là. Celui qui a échappé à tout ça.

Dominic est assis sur un trottoir à une rue de la mairie. Il fume une cigarette volée dans une veste de costard. Le regard viré sur le bitume sale, il essaye de faire abstraction des cris de joie un peu plus loin. Un soupir douloureux sort de ses lèvres. Dominic a honte, il se mort la lèvre inférieur. Dominic a mal, ho oui putain il a terriblement mal. Comme s'il vivait ses dernières secondes sur cette terre il avait revu sa vie défilée quand Matthew s'était penché vers elle avec un sourire. Une décharge électrique avait déchiré son cœur quand il avait entendu son ami dire « je le veux ». JE-LE-VEUX. C'est comme s'il s'était retourné vers le blond et lui avait dit « Je veux oublier, je la veux elle, je ne te veux pas toi ». Au moment où il s'était penché sur sa femme et l'avait embrassé, un ras de marré a ravagé le cerveau de Dominic. Prit de vertige il a adressé un sourire rapide à son ami avant de s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible de cette mascarade.

Mascarade, c'est sa vie à présent. Une succession de jours catastrophiques, de maux de têtes, de clopes, d'alcool et de larmes. Son corps tremble à présent parce qu'il n'est plus qu'une loque. Un vieux souvenir, une pauvre ombre de ce qu'était Dominic Howard il y a encore quelques années. Un faible sourire apparait sur son visage crispé. Dégouté de ce qu'il est devenu, il en a envie de vomir. De cracher cette haine, cet égocentrisme qui lui colle à la peau depuis tellement d'année, depuis toujours, depuis le début, depuis qu'ils l'a vu la première fois en fait.

Dominic était un jeune homme volatile, apprécié de tout le monde. Secrètement il faisait tout pour se rapprocher des personnes les plus « cool » et être toujours au top. Il disait écouter de la musique qu'en vrai il détestait. Il sortait avec beaucoup de filles et avait beaucoup d'amis. Mais un jour, c'était en quatrième, un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux vêtements trop grands pour lui était venu le voir. Il disait s'être perdu dans les couloirs du collège. « Tu peux m'aider ? » lui avait-il demandé. Dominic se rappelle avoir voulu se débarrasser de lui parce qu'il était avec des amis et il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit trainer avec n'importe qui. Dominic se rappelle avoir été très con. Finalement il se souvient de ses yeux bleus qui l'avaient transpercé, il avait été comme mis à nu devant lui. Il se souvint d'un petit garçon réservé, élevé avec un grand frère peu attentif dans la maison de sa grand-mère. Peu de revenus, une passion commune avec un père toujours absent. Il se rappelle de la première fois où il lui a tendu une main aux longs doigts squelettiques et qu'il lui a dit « Je m'appelle Matthew, tu dois être Dominic. ». Dominic a mémoire de toutes les insultes, de tous les regards. Mais le plus pénétrant restait celui de Matthew. Il se rappelle être passé du groupe « cool » au groupe des rejetés de la société sans s'en rendre compte. Il se rappelle d'une amitié nouvelle, différente de toutes celles qu'il avait déjà eu pure et sans complexe. Il revoit le sourire et le rire qui est toujours enfantin de celui qu'il a très longtemps qualifié de meilleur ami. Dominic entend souvent les premières notes joués dans une cave avec de mauvais instruments, comme si c'était hier il pourrait décrire parfaitement l'odeur sucrée des sodas qui s'est fait remplacer par celle plus métallique de l'alcool, mélangée à la sueur et plus tard à la fumée de cigarette. Dominic se rappelle de tellement de choses, tellement de choses.

Parfois quand il y repense, il se dit que tout ça c'était beau, c'était bon et qu'il vaut mieux passer à autre chose. Mais cette vie c'est comme une clope pour lui. Tu la vie une fois et t'en a besoins encore et encore. Au réveil, entre deux petits beurres, après une journée de travail, avant d'aller se coucher et même en pleins milieu de la nuit. Dominic a besoins de revenir en arrière, parce que l'avant ne l'intéresse pas, l'avant est pourris. Le passé est sucré alors que le futur, son futur a un gout acide qui vous fou la gerbe.

Dominic ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre le mur derrière lui. Pas loin les cris se sont calmés. Les mariés sont partis dans une vieille voiture de collection une comme le désirait Matthew depuis sa tendre enfance. Tout le monde a suivi, empilés les uns contre les autres, un sourire débile sur le visage rendez-vous Hyde Park pour la fête et le buffer.

Il est loin le temps où le simple fait qu'il soit là provoquait un sourire radieux sur le visage de Matthew. Bam, une autre avalanche de flashback. Une après-midi pluvieuse, dans une main il avait des ciseaux argent et dans l'autre une longue mèche de cheveux brune qu'il était sur le point de couper. Entre ses mains Matthew rigolait et hurlait de peur en même temps. Finalement il s'en était sorti avec une coupe pas très droite mais beaucoup mieux que l'ancienne. Il y avait des après-midi passées dans les boutiques parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dans des vêtements si laids. Il y avait des jours de neige, allongés sur le canapé à regarder des films débiles, un saladier de popcorn contre eux. Il y avait eu les premières cigarettes, les premières bières, les premières fêtes, les premières cuites. Il y avait eu les premières disputes, les yeux brillants mais les mots durs et cassants. Suivaient les excuses dans une accolade amicale, bien qu'un peu trop prononcée. Et encore les soirées, encore les cuites, les nuits blanches dans la cave, la fatigue et les sentiments. Dominic aurait voulu qu'on le prévienne. Il aurait voulu que son père le prenne par l'épaule et lui dise « Tu sais, il faut être méfiant avec ça, parce qu'une fois que ça t'arrives ça te colle à jamais, tu es foutu après. ». Il aurait tellement voulu qu'on le prévienne. Qu'on lui dise que les sentiments c'était si affreux. Il aurait donné cher pour qu'on le prive de ça. Parce que maintenant oui, il est foutu. Parce qu'il y avait eu des sentiments, de l'alcool, des yeux bleus, de la musique très forte et de l'amour. Un mélange toxique vous savez, à consommer avec modération. Parce qu'une fois que les lèvres de Dominic ont touché celles de Matthew sont cerveau a tout de suite décidé qu'il n'en aimerait aucune autre, de pair de lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière.

Revivant comme un cauchemar cette soirée, Dominic ravale un sanglot. Les étreintes maladroites, les langues timides, la douceur de la peau, le contact des cheveux sur leur doigt, les frissons dans la nuque, les chatouillis dans le bas du ventre, la tension sous le pantalon, l'envie naissante. La première fois, la respiration rapide, les ongles dans la peau, la voix rauque, les murmures à peine entendus, les promesses. Deux corps enlacés au matin, l'un protège l'autre, il le serre si fort dans ses bras qu'il lui serait impossible de s'échapper. Et les questions et les « et si… » ont été balayées d'un revers de la main quand un des deux se retourne et pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Tout avait été si facile.

Dominic se lève. Il jette sa cigarette par terre avant de l'écraser et d'en sortir une nouvelle du paquet. Il se dirige vers sa nouvelle voiture elle brille, comme ce putain de soleil qui se décide à sortir seulement le jour où il porte un costume excessivement cher et chaud. D'un geste rapide il allume la cigarette, une pensée fugace lui dit qu'il allait niquer le cuir des sièges et que l'odeur serait impossible à enlever mais il s'en foutait. S'il s'était remis à cette merde ce n'était pas pour arrêter dans deux semaines. Il mit le contact et ses ray ban noires. La radio se mit en marche laissant résonner la voix beaucoup trop torturée de Brian Molko.

_**« Maybe we're victims of fate**_

_**Remember when we'd celebrate**_

_**We'd drink and get high until late »***_

Ironie du sort quand tu nous tiens. Le blond eut un petit rire étranglé avant de se mettre en fin en route pour Hyde Park. Il y a beaucoup de monde mais Matthew se rendra très vite compte qu'il manque à l'appel au milieu des invités surexcités. Chris doit déjà l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas envie de se retrouver là-bas, entouré de tous ces gens. Il n'a pas envie de voir le regard compatissant de Chris à chaque fois qu'il le regarde, ni le sourire radieux de Matthew quand il lui sautera dessus pour lui dire à quel point ce jour est exceptionnel. Il ne veut pas la voir _elle_, avec son sourire plaqué et son regard qui montre qu'elle est trop sûre d'elle. Elle qui lui a volé sa seule chance d'être heureux une seconde fois. Elle qui porte son _bébé. _Elle qui peut dormir avec lui tous les soirs, qui peut le serrer contre son corps. Mais elle qui ne peut pas le défendre. Parce qu'elle sera défendu par lui mais… Qui défendra son Matthew ? Qui arrivera à le faire parler quand il n'ira pas bien. Là oui il ira se réfugier chez Dominic et il pleura dans ses bras, il dormira collé contre lui et le lendemain il sera repartit après avoir déposé un petit mot de remerciement sur l'oreiller et avoir préparé du café. Toujours la même scène et toujours ce même espoir. Dominic en devient malade à l'idée d'être devenu aussi… innocent. C'est Matthew l'innocent, pas lui.

Innocent depuis toujours. Avec ses cheveux bleus, jaunes, rouges et son petit sourire enfantin. Toujours à rêver. Depuis la quatrième Matthew ne semble pas avoir grandi. Un enfant qui rêve trop, qui vit au jour le jour sans vraiment mesurer les conséquences de ses actes. Et il ne l'avait pas fait quand il a dit à Dom qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il n'a pas compris ce que cela engendrait. Il ne cessait de sourire et de dire qu'ils étaient le couple le plus beau d'Angleterre. Il courrait parfois au bord de mer et il criait qu'il était amoureux. Inconscient. Il dérangeait avec son corps trop maigre et ses cheveux colorés. On aimait se moquer, le charrier mais lui il haussait un sourcil et souriait. « Ils n'aiment pas mes cheveux Dom ? – Ils sont encore trop long, je crois Matt. ». Et le lendemain il revenait avec les cheveux rouge, dressés sur sa tête avec du gel. Il avait mis un t-shirt de la même couleur et des bracelets noirs, sur ses bras il était allé faire de faux tatouages. Les réactions avaient empirées mais lui, lui il souriait. « Dom, je crois que sur scène les gens vont aimer ! ». Parce qu'il le voulait ce groupe, il en parlait tous les jours. Il rêvait de guitares à 3000 £, de décors époustouflants et de fans qui hurlaient son nom. Il rêvait les yeux ouverts. Tous les week end il le trainait dans les magasins de musique et essayait toujours les mêmes instruments et à chaque fois il le regardait, avec ses yeux remplis d'espoir et il lui disait « Un jour je pourrais me les acheter Domy. ». Il le faisait rire et sourire, il le faisait pleurer. Fragile. Parce qu'une fois rentré chez lui, dans sa petite maison blanche, les rêves de Matthew s'écrasaient contre un mur, s'écrasaient contre les remarques blessantes de son frère et la réalité rappelée par sa grand-mère. Ils s'écrasaient face au vide constant causé par l'absence de ses parents, par le manque d'argent.

Parfois Dominic aime se dire que c'est un peu grâce à lui –et à Chris – que Matthew est devenu ce qu'il était, que Muse existe. Parfois, il pouvait être 1h du matin en pleine semaine, il entendait des coups à sa fenêtre et quand il ouvrait il tombait sur Matthew. Les yeux humides, les joues mouillées et les membres tremblants il essayait de sourire toujours un peu mais ce n'était pas sincère. Alors Dom l'aidait à monter le rebord, il fermait la porte de sa chambre à clés et il le prenait dans ses bras. Et là, Matthew pleurait. Il pouvait pleurer pendant des heures juste parce qu'il était fatigué des remarques, fatigué d'essayer de plaire, fatigué de tout faire à côté, fatigué d'espérer. Alors il allait chez la seule personne en qui il avait confiance et il déversait toute sa colère et son incompréhension dans ses bras réconfortants. Il finissait toujours couchés sous la couette, l'un contre l'autre. Matthew cachait son visage dans le cou de Dom et se dernier caressait inlassablement son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux. Dominic se rappelle de la chaleur, des sanglots, des promesses encore et encore. Il se souvient avoir été heureux même dans de tels moments. Il a l'impression qu'il peut encore toucher ce corps adolescent à l'époque trop maigre et trop blanc. Il revoit parfaitement ces cheveux rouges qui lui chatouillaient le visage lors de leurs étreintes. S'en est déconcertant, il ressent tout, revoit tout. Sa respiration se bloque. Sa tête tourne.

« Dom, ça va ? »

Le batteur se retourne violement vers son interlocuteur. Où est-il ? Hyde Park. Le mariage. La chaleur. Matthew. Lui, seul. De nouveau conscient il se rend compte que Christopher se tient devant lui, fronçant les sourcils. Il a surement comprit, il a toujours été très vite démasqué par son ami. Dominic réfléchit au ralentit, il tente un sourire mais il imagine déjà la grimace que cela produit sur son visage crispé. Il en a la conformation quand il voit le bassiste devenir encore plus perplexe. Vite, vite.

« Je… j'ai… Chaud ! Wow ! Tu trouves pas ? On fond là ! Quel temps magnifique pour le… pour le mariage, ouais, c'est cool mais…

- Dom est-ce qu-

- Je vais trouver un coin à l'ombre ok ? Ouais, j'ai la tête qui tourne, ça sera mieux, dit-il précipitamment.

- T'es sure ?

- Oui, oui ! On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

Un autre sourire crispé et il tourne le dos à son meilleur ami à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Effectivement, il étouffe dans ce costume trop serré. Il desserre sa cravate et se dirige vers un grand saule pleureur –trop d'ironie pour une telle journée – où il se laisse tomber. Finalement il enlève sa veste et pose la tête contre le tronc. Une nouvelle cigarette est entre ses doigts et il ferme les yeux profitant de la fraicheur provoquée par les feuilles et le petit filet d'air qui passe sur son visage.

Mais les images reviennent comme une vague prise en pleine figure. Les sourires, les regards échangés. Tellement de regards, de _son_ regard. Toutes les émotions qui passent dans ces prunelles azur semblent quintupler. La joie, l'émerveillement, l'amusement, l'incompréhension, l'intelligence – parce que son Matthew, c'est un génie, un sacré génie oui – la confusion, la peur, la peine, l'envie, l'innocence, la curiosité, le désir ardent toutes ces émotions resplendissaient, éclataient dans ses iris flamboyants, brillants de malice et de vie. Combien de fois Dominic s'était-il perdu dans cet océan ? Au soleil on aurait dit des centaines de milliers de petites topazes resplendissants. Le blond adorait ses yeux. Il aime tout chez Matthew mais ses yeux sont bien la chose qui lui manque le plus. Et le contact avec sa peau. Et ses lèvres. Et sa voix. Et son amour monumental envers lui.

Il avait pourtant fallu d'un évènement. Un évènement dramatique. Il parait que ça arrive souvent. La célébrité, le désir, l'argent, le pouvoir, la drogue au début et beaucoup d'alcool à la fin, les soirées, les afters, les clubs VIP. On est désiré par des centaines de milliers de filles, on est adulé, on veut notre corps, on veut que nos baguettes tapent sur leurs fesse – oui Domy vas-y ! – on nous veut dans leur lit, on veut Dominic Howard. Oui Howard parce que Bellamy finalement il est pas si beau en vrai et puis Chris, ça doit être un truc avec la barbe, ou le fait qu'il ait 6 enfants, va savoir. Enfin bref. On nous veut. Il suffit d'une fois, une seule et à dieu ! T'avais fait des promesses ? Mais où elles sont tes promesses ? Pas entre les seins de cette fille en tout cas. Il arrive qu'on soit bourré et que, merde, il est où Matthew ? Seul et bourré on se retrouve enlacé, entrainé dans une danse sensuelle, un peu trop. Et puis les mains ça se balade un peu partout, c'est bien connu ça. Alors on descend notre main un peu plus bas qu'il ne le faudrait, on colle sa bouche contre les mauvaises lèvres et voilà. Une fois. Il a fallu d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée pour que Dominic envoie son bonheur en l'air. Parce qu'il aurait pu être discret, il l'avait été. Mais il s'appelle Dominic Howard et les paparazzis pour quelques dollars, ils peuvent vous tuer un couple. Alors comment expliquer à son fiancé pourquoi il est nu sur une fille sur une photo fraichement développée ?

Dominic se souvient des yeux de Matthew. Il avait vu tellement de chose à travers ces astres mais l'humiliation jamais. La peine qu'il avait pu y lire était telle qu'il avait lâchement détourné le regard et s'était mis en colère. Il avait trompé son fiancé et il se mettait en colère. Il lui avait reproché un tas de choses qui n'avaient aucuns liens, il avait parlé plusieurs minutes, essayant de rejeter la faute sur la personne la plus innocente qu'il connaisse. Il avait déversé un flot de paroles méchantes, dénudées de sens, sur la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il avait été un monstre. Aujourd'hui encore il n'arrive pas à se regarder dans un miroir sans avoir envie de le défoncer à coups de poings. Il avait crié, tellement crié. Et Matthew n'avait rien dit. Il était partit de l'appartement un peu trop vite mais Dominic avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux débordants de larmes.

Leur couple avait tenu un mois. Un mois de tension, de silence, de pleurs silencieux dans la salle de bains, de regards tristes ou haineux. Et puis des valises, de vagues excuses comme quoi il ne pouvait plus, un dernier regard suppliant et il était partit. Dominic s'était retrouvé seul dans cet énorme loft qu'il ne voulait à présent plus habiter. Le groupe avait continué, comme si de rien était. Matthew composait, de plus en plus agressif envers le monde dans ses paroles. Il souriait et blaguait mais quelques fois on pouvait voir ses yeux regarder dans le vague, le visage fermé et les membres crispés. La reconstruction avait duré 2 ans, pour Matthew.

Maintenant ils en étaient là. Un mariage mais pas celui espéré sur la plage de Teignmouth il y a bien longtemps. Une amitié reconstruite mais bancale. Un s'en ai sorti, l'autre n'a plus d'espoir. Mais Matthew est heureux, Matthew revit. Il le mérite tellement, ce petit homme si beau, si bon. Ce petit ange. Dominic se retint de pleurer quand la remarque lui traversa l'esprit ce n'était plus son petit ange à _lui_, c'était son ange à _elle._ Et il est si enthousiaste pour cette nouvelle vie. Il parle déjà du nouvel album. Tous les soirs Dom a droit à des appels pour de nouvelles idées. Matthew veut entendre le cœur de son bébé sur une chanson, il dit que ce serait magnifique. Dominic approuve mais il sait au fond de lui que la seule chose qui trouvera à jamais magnifique sera les étreintes auxquelles il a le droit de temps en temps ou les visites tardives quand le chanteur ne va pas bien. Là, il a l'impression de revenir 20 ans en arrière, à l'époque où tout était facile, tout était doré. Le monde leur souriait, s'ouvrait à eux. Ils étaient si beaux, ils étaient tous les deux.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, une main aux longs doigts fins. Il lève la tête et croise les yeux bleus. Il se rend compte qu'il s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autour des jambes il doit avoir l'air pitoyable et il a été découvert. Matthew lui sourit doucement et s'assoit à côté de lui. Il prend la même position et regarde droit devant lui.

« Ça ne va pas hein ? »

Dominic ne répond pas, il sait que le chanteur connait la réponse. Alors il attend, il se délecte de cette voix si douce, si tendre.

« Tu sais j'aurai voulu que tu me retiennes, commença-t-il. Le soir où je suis partit. J'aurai voulu que tu dévales les escaliers, que tu me supplies de revenir, que tu pleures, que tu t'excuses. J'aurai dit que c'est de ma faute, même si c'est faux, parce que je fais ça tout le temps, j'en suis conscient. J'aurai voulu que tu me forces à rester Dom. Ca n'aurait pas marché je le sais, même si tu m'avais supplié, même si on avait fait durer ce supplice un mois de plus. Mais… Je sais pas, je pensais que tu le ferais. Mais alors, je me suis raccroché à ce non fait, à cette scène d'escalier qui n'a jamais eu lieu. Je me suis raccroché à ça pour continuer et me relever. Parce que, parce que je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus assez et –

- Matthew je…

- Je sais ! Je… je sais que c'est faux. Mais j'ai été assez bête pour le croire. Putain Dom y avait cette fille nue sous toi sur ces photos ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse hein ?! J'arrivais pas à détacher ces images de ma tête alors je suis partit. C'est mieux comme ça. Tu le sais. Et puis il y a eu Kate ! »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie. Dominic a le front contre ses genoux et son corps est pris de quelques faibles tremblements. Il ne veut pas affronter son regard, pas maintenant, alors il attend. Il attend que ce soit fini, qu'il lui dise qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir et que maintenant c'est à lui de se prendre en main. Il attend la sentence, il attend le coup fatal.

« Je suis heureux Dom. Kate est super, vraiment, et on va avoir un enfant. Tu imagines ?! Moi, avoir un enfant ! C'est surréaliste. Maintenant mon père est fier de moi, tu te rends compte ! Et j'ai une vraie vie, une vie parfaite. Mais… Mais il y a toi. Il y a ton regard vague parfois, quand tu crois que personne ne te vois. Il y a tes cuites incessantes. Il y a tes yeux qui crient au secours un peu plus chaque jour. Il y a les soirs où c'est moi qui cries au secours. Il y a tes bras, tes paroles. Il y a tout ce que je ne trouve pas avec Kate, ce que je ne trouve pas avec une femme et que je ne retrouverai jamais. Il y a nous. Il y a notre passé, toutes ces années. Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier Dominic. Je veux… Je veux pouvoir vivre avec les deux. Je veux réussir à garder tous nos souvenirs et en même temps vivre ma nouvelle vie, sans que je me sente coupable. Coupable de te laisser seul. Parce que… parce que ça me tue de te voir comme ça. Je tiens tellement à toi, tellement Dom je…

- Dis-le, souffle Dominic

- Domy je ne…

- Dis-le Matthew. Vas-y . »

Dominic leva la tête. Il fixe Matthew. Ses yeux rencontrent l'océan brillant qu'il aime tant. Il ne perd pas pied et garde son regard fixé dans celui de son meilleur ami, de celui qu'il a toujours aimé, de son amour. Il ne baisse pas les yeux parce qu'il veut tout voir. Il veut voir ses lèvres bouger quand il va dire ce que le batteur redoute le plus, il veut voir ses émotions transpercer ses iris quand tout sera fini. Il veut garder cet instant bien présent dans sa tête. Le guitariste semble perdu, ses yeux vacillent, cherchant frénétiquement de l'aide dans ceux du batteur. Dire quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ses doigts de pianiste grattent nerveusement son pantalon noir et il mordille sa lèvre. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas. Matthew est totalement perdu, il a peur, peur de ce qui va franchir ses lèvres. Et Dominic attend, il ne bouge pas, ne tremble plus, il attend simplement. Matthew ouvre la bouche. Il lui semble avoir vu le blond frissonner et se tendre. Finalement il a trouvé, il sait ce qu'il doit dire. Il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps mais à présent il comprend. Comme une évidence qu'il n'avait pas vu, qu'il n'osait croire. Il préférait se cacher parce que c'était tellement plus facile. Ne pas s'avouer la vérité, la triste et dure vérité. Et Dominic qui attendait devant lui. Savait-il lui aussi ? Avait-il toujours sus où s'en était-il rendu compte comme Matthew ? S'était-il rendu compte de ce gros mensonge qui les tiraillait. Ils avaient pensé que tout était bouclé, affaire classée. Mais ici on est dans un épisode de Cold Case, on ressort tout et trouve le coupable. Et le vrai coupable ç'a toujours été le même. Il arrive et il est beau, doux, tendre. On se perd dans ses bras et on le croit indestructible. On pense que rien ne va s'arrêter mais il vous poignarde dans le dos. Oui c'est bien lui le connard qui a ruiné la vie de Dominic, qui a ruiné sa propre vie, leur vie. Maintenant Matthew le sait. Vous pouvez être fier de vous, nouvelle affaire résolue. Le coupable est se connard d'Amour. Et toi mon grand, maintenant tu te tiens à carreaux parce qu'il y a deux hommes qui se tuent à cause de toi. Regarde leurs yeux brillants et leurs promesses si pures. Mais s'en ai assez.

« Je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Dominic s'agrandissent, sa bouche s'entre-ouvre. Matthew, face à lui, n'a pas cillé. Les mots sont sortis de sa bouche comme une évidence. Claquants dans l'air. Le temps semble s'être arrêté à Hyde Park. Il n'y a qu'eux. Sous cet arbre. D'un simple échange de regard ils se font à une réalité. Ils posent les barrières, comprennent ce que sera leur vie à présent. Ils savent qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau loft, pas de mariage, pas d'enfants. Il y aura Matthew et Kate et Dom. Il yaura des soirées secrètes, des étreintes chaleureuses, des baisers volés. Il y aura un amour simple et différent. Il y aura deux amants, deux inconscients, deux innocents. Il y aura un chanteur qui se tournera vers son batteur en pleins concert. Il le regardera et s'approchera, il chantera pour lui mais personne ne le saura. Personne ne saura rien à part eux. Il y aura un secret et de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. Parce que peu importe s'ils ne peuvent pas effacer les fautes, s'ils ne peuvent pas avoir une vraie vie de couples, ils n'en veulent pas. Le plus important se passera dans un appartement ou sur le bord de mer, caché à l'abri des regards. Le plus important ce sera cet amour qui a trop longtemps été sacrifié.

Là, sous ce saule pleureur, le désir est réapparu dans des yeux azurs et un homme blond retrouve espoir.

_**« Remember me: special dreams »**_

* * *

_*****_**Peut-être sommes-nous les victimes du destin **  
**Souviens-toi lorsque nous faisions la fête **  
**Nous buvions et planions toute la nuit**

(Traduction des paroles écrites plus haut de Special Needs)  


_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous allez sur mon profil vous pourrez trouver d'autres écrits :D _  
_J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

**June.**


End file.
